I Got High
by Rinka
Summary: A tale about how Max got a girl, then lost her and how sugar came into the factor. Off the wall thought I had. Characters a bit OOC.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is a very tragic story about Max. Don't get me wrong, I love Max, but I had this idea so I had to write it. Of course most of the characters aren't mine except for Angelica. I'm going to start now.  
  
(Best friend Nakoruru holds up a sign that says that most of the characters are OOC and that this story does not have an actual place in the actual timeline.)  
  
@{~~~~~~~{~{~~~~~  
  
Max had just joined art club at his school. He loved art; it was something about the colors and shapes of explosion that moved him. On the first day he remembered feeling alone, the rest of the gang decided they'd rather join auto shop together instead of "a stupid art club". He could still hear Tala scream as he laughed and walked away.  
  
Max mostly kept to himself that day and wound up walking home alone. The next day Max was teased by the gang as usual, but not about his morning sugar high. Instead it was about art club. Most mornings were happy. He would smile and laugh with the guys and they would tease him for eating sugar on the way to school. But this morning it was different. He felt gloomy and he just didn't feel like eating sugar.  
  
The whole day for him was a drag, except for when he thought about art club. When he finally walked into the club, there was a cute little chubby American girl in the class. She had nice long brown hair the color of fresh chocolate and bubble gum lips. She was beautiful to him as she looked up at him with her blueberry eyes.  
  
"Hello. . .you must be Max."  
  
Max looked at her blankly and then shouted "Hi!" She seemed to have been sitting there for a while. She was in the middle of a painting.  
  
"I'm Angelica, I just transferred in today and I came in and I saw your painting. It was beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Angelica, mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Have a sit." As Max sat down she pulled out two bars of chocolate. "Want one?"  
  
"Sure!" Max replied. As the day went on Max and Angelica seemed to connect. After club that day Max walked her home. He felt his heart bubble up inside him and he confessed that he liked her. The girl pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed him.  
  
"I like you too Max." From that day on Max and Angelica hung out a lot. It was almost like she was his girlfriend. They dated for about six months. Max was totally falling for her. He cut back on his sugar intake. He couldn't hardly eat or sleep and when he ate chocolate or sweets it was because she gave it to him.  
  
The guys would tease him about his low sugar intake and he would say "I don't need a sugar high, I have Angelica." It was a cold winter day when Max woke up thinking about Angelica's warmth. He decided that today he would tell her he loved her. After classes he noticed he hadn't seen her that day. Max rushed to the club and she wasn't there and so he waited and waited until finally he rushed over to her house.  
  
A big moving truck was parked outside her house. Max ran on love's wings to take flight to her. "Angelica! Angelica!" He could see her on the porch in a fir-trimmed coat and earmuffs, clutching a book he had given her. She waved at him as he ran to her. When he finally reached her he hugged her and pulled away feeling her tears trickle down his neck. Angelica hung her head as he asked, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything. I love you. . .are you leaving me?"  
  
She kept her head down and shook her head yes and then she said, "I'm sorry Max. I love you too, but I can't stay here. My mother and I are being transferred back home today."  
  
Max couldn't cry, his tear ducts seemed to be frozen as she got in the truck and drove away. Max ran over to Tyson's house, where Tyson was currently sitting in his room with Tala and Kai. Max walked into the room and everyone was silent. Kai looked at him shivering badly and wrapped him in a blanket. "You okay, man?"  
  
Max said nothing. He looked up suddenly at Tala. "Can I borrow some yen?" Tala gave him eight hundred yen. "Thanks man, I'll pay you back." Max dropped the blanket and bolted out the door.  
  
On the way home Max stopped at a local drug store and brought a big bag full of candy and went home. Max quickly spoke to his dad and went to his room and locked the door. Max sat in the dark on his bed murmuring to himself and the shadows on the wall as the snow began to fall. But Max didn't really notice it. He just stared out the window and then the wall, he was out of it.  
  
After a couple of hours of insanity he reached for the bag of candy and as he sat Indian style on his bed he consumed every last piece of chocolate, jawbreaker, and cookie. Suddenly Max felt the sugar rush. Max fell back on his bed arms and legs sprawled out and eyes glazed over. The sugar slowly but surely began to send him into a coma.  
  
Max wrote a letter: You all may ask why I got high. I got high because of Angelica. I love her and she loves me from a far by now. So I'm going to heaven now. So that my spirit can be with her.  
  
Max's hands lost their strength and he dropped the pad and pencil on the floor as he entered the coma. Sure he could come out but no one knew so surely he slept and slipped away. The next morning the phone rang, but Max didn't hear it. It was Angelica, her flight had been delayed and she was stuck at the airport. Max's dad knocked and banged on the door, but there was no answer.  
  
Which brings us now to the coffin in the snow where the Beyblade gang, Max's mother and father, and Angelica all surrounded, grieving. All because he got high.  
  
-the end  
  
@{~~~~~~~~{~{~~~~~~~  
  
Any tears yet? I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
(Nakoruru holds up another sign that says to read and review. Flames and praises are welcomed, but she prefers praises better.) 


	2. Bittersweet Ending

Hey people! Welcome to another song fic. , The sequel to I got high. Don't scream at me, it was another idea, despite the constant screams of the associate Nakoruru Asakura. I will be using Back to you by John Mayer to follow up on my character Angelica, but I am adding a little spice to the sugariness, Beyblading Rei will join us in this sequel: Bittersweet Ending. NO Rei is not going to die! So please read and tell me what you think.  
  
Bittersweet Ending  
  
It had been a month since the coffin in the snow and Angelica still was having a hard time dealing with Max's death, after all he was her first love. The only one who could cheer her up was Rei, who was considered to be Max's best friend. Rei visited Angelica everyday to make sure she was okay and that she didn't try to do anything stupid like max had done. The snow had trapped her in Japan, in her room, alone with her thoughts, and after a while her mother's job was extended for a year.  
"How could max be so weak? Why couldn't he have just been strong enough to love me from a far?" Rei stopped standing in the doorway and threw himself onto the bottom of the bed. " Max loved you and all he wanted was to be with you." Angelica covered her face, "It's my fault.it's all my fault! I f I hadn't have.." Rei sat up to attention and hugged her. " Don't you dare blame your self for this, you have to be stronger than this!" Rei murmured with authority.  
Rei had spent a lot of time with Angelica and he had grow to see what max saw in her, he realized why Max had loved her so much and now even he was in love with her. Rei looked up at the window. "Look, another flake is falling." The two of them got off the bed and gazed out the window holding hands. I n the midst of the silence Angelica's blueberry eyes meet with golden cats eyes, she had never noticed before how much they sparkled, yet she noticed that they only sparkle when they are on her. Angelica stopped for a moment to notice his lips, his lip had poured such sweet words of encouragement to her many a day and with out warning he kissed her passionately. Moments after she withdrew. Rei looked down apologetically. " I 'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We have this connection and the moment just felt right.. I understand why max loved you so much, I've fallen for you too." Angelica looked up at him and her eyes were a brighter blue "Rei.I can't, I am still in love with max." "I know and I respect that, but when you are ready to explore the possibilities, I'll be here for you." Rei didn't try to kiss her good bye, he simply grabbed his hooded white jacket and left. Angelica sat on her bed in tears.  
  
*Back to you. It always comes around, back to you. I tried to forget you, tried to stay away but it's too late. *  
  
Angelica now stood at the foot of Max's grave looking down at the tombstone and the picture attached to it. "I keep trying to forget that painful day Max and move on with my life, but ."  
  
*Over you I'm never ever over you. It's something about you, it's just the way you move, the way you move me. *  
  
"It's something about you that makes me still want to love you and love everything about you. You're embedded in my heart, because I loved you so much, but did I ever really confess that to you?"  
  
* Yeah.I'm so good at forgetting. *  
  
"I can't remember if I ever told you that I loved you max, I remember a lot of the good things, but lately I have only been able to remember the bad moments, I'm usually good at forgetting things that make me sad." Angelica smirks  
  
*I quit every game I play. *  
  
"I remember when we used to play games at my house, but I would always  
quit just about every time, because you seemed to always win, especially  
scrabble and I remember the talk we had about being virgins during that  
game of twister. I still remember that one move you had to do and I quit,  
because I said we needed to stay out of trouble.  
I have to stop loving you and move on."  
  
Angelica starts to walk way, but then stops.  
  
*But forgive me love, I can't turn and walk away.this way.. *  
  
"Every time I say that I am going to move on I keep thinking of you, so  
forgive me Rei, I can't just turn and walk away from  
  
this love. It's like Max haunts me.  
  
*Back to you, it always comes around, back to you. I walk with you  
shadow; I'm sleeping in my bed with your silhouette. *  
  
"I see you in everything I do and I fell you every where I go, Even in my  
dreams and when I turn and stare at the walls,  
  
the shadows take your shape and form."  
  
Angelica bent down and looked at the picture and giggled. Max was making  
a funny face. "The boys picked this out."  
  
* You should have smiled in that picture if it was the last that I'd see  
of you. It's the least that you could not do. *  
  
Max was always making people laugh, very seldom could he just take a  
picture and smile. "It's time for me to walk into the bright future and  
leave this dark place. I'm turning the light on." Angelica was walking  
away now, and she wondered for a moment was it her imagination, because  
for a moment she heard him say:  
  
*Leave the light on; I'll never give up on you. (Repeated) *  
  
A month later Angelica was beginning to enjoy life with out max,  
instead of Rei visiting her, she went to his house. " I forgive him and  
myself." She told him about visiting his grave and what she declared she  
heard him say. Rei hugged her and murmured,  
  
*Leave the light on for me too.*  
  
Rei and Angelica confessed their love for each other a month later, when  
the two of them ended up in his room after school. The gift she held so  
dear hung in the balance.  
  
*Back to me, it always comes around, back to me. *  
  
As she lay next to Rei she could see max before her, but he was supposed to be out of her system. She didn't give it up to max, so why should Rei be any different?" Rei rolled over and entered her for the first time and she gasped.  
  
*Doesn't it scare you? Your will is not as strong as it used to be. *  
  
Angelica began to talk to herself in her head. " I'll be strong for you Rei, I'll get over Max and move on because there is a brighter future for us a head, so I'll be strong.. Max I am in love with Rei now."  
  
That day the snow seemed to have stopped and Rei and Angelica became an official couple and they stayed that way until Angelica moved away. They broke up that day, a year later, but the two of them still keep in touch.every once in a while someone writes a letter and Angelica comes to visit. Rei now lives the life that max would have had if he hadn't have done what he did that fate filled day. Everything is back to normal in Japan, almost as if angelica never existed, none of the others really talk about her, except when they are reminded that max is dead, which is every time they stop for sweets.  
  
((@)) Bittersweet End ((@))  
  
Okay people, how was it? Did you like it? You lived it right.Right?  
Answer me!  
[u]_[u ] Oh well, there seems to be no room for a trilogy. It's a happy  
ending, except for Nakoruru's constant screaming about Rei. I welcome all  
comments and suggestions...just no cussing please 0_ 0'! Tee hee*-  
*.Later days 


	3. so it seems

So it seems Once again a disclaimer for any BB character I may use. Angelica is mine. And just when you thought threw couldn't be a sequel or as I'd like to call  
it a Triquel, I have been listening to John Mayer again, thanks to  
Nakoruru, and I have this idea about John Mayer's NOT MYSELF. I bet you  
wondering is this really the end? Is he going to die too? Well I didn't  
plan this out so we shall soon see...mwwwwahahahahahaha! ;)  
  
It had been almost a year since Rei had seen Angelica. Every once in awhile she would send him a poem, a post card, and maybe some pictures, But on this particular cold windy winter day. Rei received a letter. Angelica  
had finally stopped having nightmare about max, but she was still so in love with Rei, She was writing to say I love you, and that she missed him and she was coming to visit him. Rei's eyes widened with joy, and then he read the last part of the letter: signed, the love of your life. Rei's eyes  
began to fill with tears, he questioned, "how she could love me so unconditionally." Lately Rei had become a total bad boy, he was missing her and hurting and denying it. Soon everyone in his path had a death wish. One guy made a snide remark about his ponytail and he rammed his hand at his nose, the guy bled for a few days; He yelled at this girl for writing him a love note, and now when she sees him she runs in the other direction, and worst of all he and Tyson fought and the B Boys forfeited a game. Rei was on a rampage. Kai was the only one who could sympathize, he knew that Rei was on the brink of in sanity and he knew how it felt. Kai managed to calm  
him down at times, but sometimes kai seemed so powerless, and kai could make a tiger back up and run. A week later on Friday Rei was suspended for a week from school, and it was that day that Rei got the message that she was in town, she said she'd see him on the week end. The two would meet in  
Cherry Blossom Park at 3:00. Rei was in despair, "I can't face her like this!" Rei put on his winter coat and faced the cold and went for a walk.  
  
*Supposed I said, I am on my best behavior.... *  
  
"I have done so many bad things, and she still love me, even though I  
worthless and ruthless now."  
  
*And there are times I'd lose my worried mind? *  
  
"I've worried myself sick over you. I am loosing my mind. I'm a little unwell, especially today when my love can't bring me warmth. I'm in love with a girl I can't be with and that girl is the same girl who was in love with my best friend, and he was in love with her." Rei stops and his eyes  
widen. "Does hat make me a trader?" he screamed.  
  
* Would you want me if I'm not myself?"*  
  
"Could you still love me if I'm not the man I used to be?"  
  
*What around while I am someone else? *  
  
"Would you go back to America and date somebody else, even though we're  
really not together now?"  
  
*Suppose I said colors change for no good reason*  
  
"I remember that your colors changed once, and now it's my turn, but do I really have a reason to be so angry? My best friend is dead and my love is far from me. I'm living the life he would have led! Is this my punishment? Was loving her so wrong?! I could blame you Max for being a punk and doing what you did instead of dealing, but I am not any better than you are. Have  
I betrayed you?"  
  
* And words will go from poetry to prose. *  
  
" You used to write poetry, and now we right your prose, your story, because you refused to live, we refused to breath. Darn you! How could you be so selfish? I need you and she needs you. We needed you to survive! Rei stopped a few feet from a blossom tree; he saw the silhouette of this girl.  
'Could it be her? Angelica I really need to know..."  
  
* Would you love me if I'm not myself, wait around while I am someone else?  
*  
Rei went a little further and stopped." It is her." Angelica ran towards  
the beautiful male with the golden eyes.  
  
"Rei what's this I hear about you terrorizing everyone. That's not like  
you...What's wrong?"  
  
"I missed you so much it hurt. I couldn't admit it, so I kept all my feelings inside and I became a walking time bomb. Does that make you love  
me any less?"  
  
"I still love you. You have to hurt anymore; I'll never leave you again. My  
mom wants to live here. But she won't except you if you have a mental  
breakdown and continue to rampage."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make a mends. I will have no reason to...I need you. You may be over Max, but I've realized that I've got some issues too."  
  
"We'll sort them out together"  
Rei kisses her in a tight embrace.  
  
* And I...in time...will come a' round. I always do, for you. *  
  
"Never leave me Angel."  
  
* Suppose I said you're my saving grace*  
  
"I promise Rei, I'll stay this time."  
  
Okay people. Still no tears? Oh come one theses fanfic thingies were actually good...admit it. Please R&R, no cussing. All responses are welcome. No one had to die. Nakoruru doesn't know about his yet, but she will when it's posted if not before. I'm not afraid of her! I am however afraid for Rei, any way later days. 


End file.
